The First Sunrise
by Kira Hoshimi Misayo
Summary: The day my best friend betrayed us was the day my Yami hung himself. A very depressing but realistic storyabout teenage drama. There is no humor, and it is meant to show you that this stuff really DOES happen, and YOU need to prevent it.


The day my friend betrayed me was the day my Yami died. I have been seeking my vengance ever since.

His name is Joey. Joey Wheeler. He betrayed me, Yugi, and my Yami for a girl. He threw us to the wolves, or the populars. We were devoured, and became nothing but those losers to trip in the hallway. My Yami didn't want to face something so cruel, so humiliating.

So he hung himself.

And I didn't even try to stop him. As I sat at the kitchen table with my grandpa drinking coffee, I remember him walking down the stairs, with a long rope. "I'm gonna go for a walk." he muttered, his crimson eyes not meeting mine. "With a rope?" I questioned, pointing at it.

He said nothing, but came up, cupped my face in his hands, and pressed his mouth up to mine, the result being an exhilharating kiss. "I love you." he said. I was in total shock, because I thought he liked Ishizu, and wanted to ask him about it, but he was already out the door.

I remember sleeping peacefully that night. I remember waking up the next Saturday peacefully. Doing my hair, dressing, eating breakfast, all without worry. In fact, maybe even joy. But as I sat watching the Dueling Network, my grandpa burst into the GameShop, sorrow in his eyes.

"Yugi, you may want to see this." he said grimly. I ran out into the backyard, where my Yami hung in my favorite tree. Dead.

His eyes were closed, and his face looked peaceful. But his skin was a deathly pale, and was cold. So cold... colder than my heart. I knew it was juvenile, but I ran up to him, and untied his neck from the tree. "Wake up, please!" I shouted, tears rolling down my cheek.

Without a response, I placed my love's body on the grass. "Is this what you wanted?!" I shouted at the sky. "Is this the fate? The fate you place upon innocent teenagers?" I sobbed, tears pouring down my face. My voice dropped to a low sob. "People like me?"

I looked at my grandpa for comfort, but he appeared to be praying. My sadness evaporated into anger as I realized who was at fault.

Joey.

I knew what I had to do.

I felt the weekend fly by me like a jet plane at maximum speed. Before I knew it, Monday was upon me. I shuffled into school in despair. I got many stares, glares, and even a couple of shoves.

As I headed to my locker, I saw her. The woman Joey betrayed us for.

Mai Valentine, the new Geography teacher.

"Hey, Yugi." she smiled. "Good news. You aced your test!" "Oh, joy." I growled. I nudged her aside as I opened my locker. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Your boyfriend, whore." I snarled, pointing a finger at her.

"He was our best friend, and you stole him! You stole him, with your gorgeus eyes and flowing hair! But without that, you are nothing!" My rage was building up. "You are a fool, Mai Valentine! I mean, if Joey dumped his two closest friends for _you,_ he'd gladly dump you for somebody kinder, hotter, better."

Mai tried not to look upset. "Well, you didn't seem to care that much on Friday." she pointed out. A crowd was beginning to form around us. "Yes, I'm aware." I felt my voice crack. "So then, why is it such an issue now?" she wondered aloud. I turned to face my locker so I didn't holler at her.

"Because now my Yami is dead." I sobbed. "Dead, because of you, and your idiot boyfriend." I turned to glare at her, and stomped on her foot. She squeaked in pain, and held her foot. "I hope you two are very happy."

And that's when I felt it.

A fist, straight into my gut, sending me toppling onto the ground, wincing in pain. "Shut the hell up, runt." a voice said. It was a voice I'd recognize anywhere.

The murder's voice. Joey.

"Oh, Joey, that wasn't ne-" "It was completely necessary!" Joey interrupted Mai. Mai flinched. "Losers like him need to be taught a lesson. Properly and painfully." "You're not any more popular than he is, Joey!" a kid from the crowd called out. People snickered.

Joey looked around. "Why don't you say that to my face?" he threatened. That's when I tackled him. I flung myself at him. Punching him, kicking him, using any weapon I had against him. He struggled, he fought, but gave in, in the end.

I heard Mai shriek, but I didn't stop. "Yugi, stop!" a hig pitched voice yelled. I felt myself being pulled off of the criminal. "You're killing him!" the voice said again. He pulled me into the boys' locker room.

I shoved him off of me. "I was winning!" I snarled at him. As my vision reoriented, I saw that this was Ryou. "I was winning, and you stopped me! And for what? Joey _hated _you, remember?!"

Ryou flinched. "I was only trying to save you." he muttered. "Save me?" I cackled. "Save me from that defenseless idiot? Or his wretched girlfriend?" "Yourself." Ryou explained firmly. I felt my muscles go slack. "W-what do you mean?" I stammered.

"Yugi, listen to yourself!" Ryou shouted. "You're going insane, just like _my _Yami was. Look where he ended up?"

I felt tears roll down the sides of my face. "You can't fight violence with more violence, Yugi." Ryou pointed out. I heard his voice crack. He hugged me. "Now, let's take you home. You're in no condition for school today." "Will you stay with me?" I whimpered.

Ryou smiled. "Of course." he sighed. He helped me out of the locker room, and we walked to the front doors. While passing through the hallways, the crowd had dispersed, but Joey was still there. When he saw me, he grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"This isn't over, punk." he hissed in my ear. He dropped me to the ground. Ryou helped me to my feet, and confronted Joey. "Leave him alone." he growled.

"It's _your _fault he attacked you. You douche." We then went out through the front door, and to the game shop.

"Thanks for everything." I said as I drank a bottle of Green Tea. "No problem." Ryou smiled, sipping his coffee. Just then, his phone went off, the ringtone was the Nyan Cat song. "Oh, hey, I have to go." he said as he checked the clock. It was 6:00 pm. He glanced down at his phone. "Yep. My parents want me home for dinner."

"Okay." I grinned. I helped Ryou get his jacket on, and waved to him as he headed down the road.

I sat on the couch, watching my new favorite show, Family Tools. That's when Mai burst into the shop. "Yugi, come quickly!" she pleaded, tears rolling own the side of her face. I bolted out of my seat. "What the hell do you want?" I demanded angrily.

"Please, Yugi!" Mai cried. "It's Ryou! Joey's killed Ryou!"

Without a word, I sprinted to Joey's apartment, which was only a block or two away. That's when I saw the alleyway right beside the apartment complex. I saw Joey, blood stained on his fists, and Ryou's broken body.

"Yugi... I didn't mean for it to get this far." he murmured. He approached me knidly, but I shoved him away. "You truly are a murderer." I sobbed. "Yugi, no!" Joey sobbed. I ran back to the GameShop as fast as I could.

I burst into the kitchen, where my grandpa was. "Yugi?" he asked. I didn't even hear him. I grabbed the knife my grandpa had used to cut up his dinner.

Without thinking, I sent it straight through my heart.

I slumped onto the ground. My vision blurred. "Yugi!" my grandpa cried. "I can be with you now, Yami." I whispered. Those were the last words I ever spoke before I woke up in heaven.

_The next day, a funeral was held for both Yugi and Yami. Their coffins were shaped like pyramids, and were identical. Joey and Mai bith attended the funeral, and that same night Joey was arrested. Mai quit her job as a Geography teacher to pursue her dreams of becoming a model, and hasn't been seen since. Joey has forever lived with the guilt of killing three of his friends for a girl. Th first sunrise he had been through without friends was what he promised would be the last. Unfortunately, he starved himself three years later. _

**Hey guys. I apologize if I have depressed you, but this is just a reality flash for all of you people. I'm showing you teenage reality. I had a girl almost kill herself in my grade. She was one of my "friends". My other friends and I managed to get her help, but some others wouldn't have. Suicide, betrayl... it's all real. I hope that any of you reading realize or already knew this. Feel free to PM me if you want to talk about any depression you may have experienced, or you know somebody currently in depression. Goodbye. **


End file.
